Highway to Hell : Whiskey Burn
by Renegade87
Summary: Part Five of the Highway to Hell Series : Dean never thought he could feel so lost. So he tries to drown the thoughts in his head with the welcome burn of alcohol ::SongFic::
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Highway to Hell : Whiskey Burn

**Author**: Renegade87 (Tareena Langford)

**Chapters**: 1

**Rating**: M, language, drinking

**Pairing**: Dean/Monte (OFC)

**Warnings**: language, drinking

**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dean or Sam ::damnit:: or anything else from the Supernatural universe. Nor do I own the song that makes an appearance, that belongs to Big & Rich. I do however own Monte and her world. She is completely mine, or should I say completely me, everything about her is based off me and my life.

**Summary**: Dean never thought he could feel so lost. So he tries to drown the thoughts in his head with the welcome burn of alcohol.

------------------------------

Yet another hell hole of a bar, and yet another hell of a night. It had been two days since he had made the biggest mistake of his life and forced her away. Now he was just passing the time and becoming friends with pain.

He lifted his finger, the bartender coming over and asking what his poison was. Little did he know…little did he know. Dean bit back a tortured smirk.

Wild turkey, came the reply. And keep 'em coming.

_All my life I've been telling myself_

_I don't need no no nobody else_

_I'm sitting here thinkin'_

_Sittin' here drinkin' 'bout you_

His whole life he had embraced what his corporal of a father had taught him. Never get close, never get attached. It wasn't worth it in their line of work.

Oh how right he had been.

Too bad that didn't change the fact that the shell of the man sitting at the bar right now had gotten close, had gotten attached…and then had broken the very thing he clung to so tightly.

The shot glass slammed back down on the counter, minus the liquid fire that had just been present within it.

His face crumpled and he hissed at the pain. Oh the pain. At least it proved he was still alive.

Though he wondered if he even wanted to be.

_I look through the mirror_

_And all that I see_

_Is one crazy lonely sucker looking back at me_

_I'm sitting here thinkin'_

_Sittin' here drinkin' 'bout you_

How could he have been so stupid?! No, no, it was for the best, he kept telling himself. If she wasn't there then Sam's dream couldn't come true. He did this for her.

Then how come every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the pain in hers?

Another shot. More pain, more pain. Seemed like that's all he was going for now. More and more pain. Make it go away, dull it, whatever the hell it took.

_I'm just a man on a mission_

_Tryin' to make some decision_

_Oh, what am I gonna do?_

_Cause I ain't goin' nowhere_

_If I can't be somewhere with you_

_Boo boo boo_

He sighed and looked at his broken reflection in the mirror. Even the row of half empty liquor bottles couldn't hide the clear evidence that he had been up for the past forty-eight hours. Or that he wished he could just roll over and die. His whole world had been shattered, what little there was anyway, and the worst part was he was the one that had taken the swing.

The vision of her standing by his car with that tire iron unwillingly popped into his mind and the sound of shattering glass echoed in his ears.

He clenched his eyes shut trying to will away the unwelcome reminder of what he lost.

Why couldn't you have taken a swing at me Monte? Why couldn't you have knocked me upside the head with that rod of steel? Broken me instead of those bottles?

_I'm sitting here thinkin'_

_Sittin' here drinkin' 'bout you_

The shot glass again slammed against the table, drawing the looks of a couple people around him. His hand encased it tighter and tighter, willing the glass to shatter from his grip alone.

But no breaking glass, no pain shooting into his palm ever came.

Stupid glass.

_Oh, I'm just a man on a mission_

_Tryin' to make some decision_

_Oh, what am I gonna do?_

_Cause I ain't goin' nowhere_

_If I can't be some where with you_

_Boo boo boo_

He ordered the bartender to leave the bottle, no need to keep bothering the man. He'd just take it back to the motel to add to his ever growing collection and nurse it the rest of the night.

Like every night.

_I'm just sitting here thinkin'_

_Sittin' here drinkin' 'bout you_

He almost chuckled. Even that slightest hint making him want to cough thanks to his now raw throat. Seemed like his dad wasn't the Winchester that had a Miller Time problem.

Another shot. More pain.

_Yes, I'm sittin' here thinkin'_

_Sittin' here drinkin' 'bout you_

Just a little more pain.


	2. Special Feature: Dean Picture

Just a little special feature, a picture of Dean that goes oh so well with the song.

(ok, apparently ff net doesn't let you post links, which I didn't know, so I guess you'll have to copy paste and remove the spaces :( sorry.)

http:// i16.photobucket .com/albums/b22/ montecarlogurl87/HWYtoHell/ chicagobar.jpg


End file.
